In the digital age, organizations increasingly rely on digitally-stored data. To protect against data loss, an organization may use a backup system to back up important data. Traditional backup systems may periodically create a full backup by capturing all files of a volume. Between full backups, a backup system may capture intermediate backups, referred to as incremental backups, which include data that has changed since the previous incremental or full backup. An incremental backup may be orders of magnitude smaller and faster than a full backup.
Some traditional database systems may provide support for backing up databases with full and differential backups. Unfortunately, these traditional database systems may not always provide support for incremental backups of databases. Conventional approaches for incremental backups in such cases may include taking snapshots of a database file and performing incremental backups from the snapshots. Unfortunately, the use of snapshots may be cumbersome, resource-intensive, and/or otherwise unsuited for some configurations and/or infrastructures.
Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for performing incremental database backups.